Blue Quilled Child
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon being turned into a four year old by accident; Sonic is forced under the watchful eye of Chef Hatchet who quickly finds himself out of his element, especially when Dominator and her forces take interest in the blue child.
1. Turned Into a Child

Inside the Toon Manor garage; a portal opened up before Booster Gold emerged from it.

The portal then closed up.

"Wow, that was an intense mission through time, am I right Sonic?" said Booster.

The man from the future became confused.

"Sonic?" said Booster.

He turned around and looked all over the place.

"You there?" said Booster.

He looked down and saw Sonic as a four year old sucking on a lollipop.

"Excuse me kid, but have you seen a sixteen year old blue hedgehog with super speed named Sonic?" said Booster.

Sonic looked up at Booster.

"What're you stupid, I am Sonic. You kept me outside of your time bubble when we traveled back to this year." said Sonic.

Booster is shocked and worried.

"Oh that ain't good. Maybe no one will notice something like this." said Booster.

Later; the two were in the living room with Gwen, Penny, and Lynn.

"Of course we'll notice something like that. We're not stupid." said Lynn.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULDN'T NOTICE BOOSTER!" shouted Penny.

"SERIOUSLY YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" shouted Gwen.

Booster gulped before flying off and crashing through the roof.

The girls looked up.

"We lose more money on the mansion that way." said Gwen.

Sonic finished up his lollipop.

"Well, I'm done with this thing, now to raid the pantry for some cookies." said Sonic.

He ran off.

"To much sugar is bad for someone in his current age right?" said Lynn.

The girls ran into the kitchen before shrieking in shock at the sight of a ton of packages of Oreo's and Chips Ahoy opened up and on the ground as Sonic was sitting on the floor eating a cookie.

He then burped loudly.

**Interview Gag**

First was Lynn.

"He ate all the cookies before I could try to get my teeth into them." said Lynn.

Next was Penny.

"In all the years I've known Sonic, I never would have imagined he could easily eat every cookie in a house." said Penny.

Lastly was Gwen.

"This is going to be difficult." said Gwen.

**End Interview Gag**

"Alright, now for a drink of milk." said Sonic.

The girls sighed.

"That doesn't sound to bad." said Gwen.

"Milk with loads of chocolate syrup." said Sonic.

The girls became shocked.

Gwen is mad and took the chocolate.

"That's enough Chocolate." Said Gwen.

Sonic however is mad.

"I HATE YOU!" He shouted and stormed off.

"Relax, it's only the four year old hormones raging within him." said Penny.

"I HATE YOU AS WELL PENNY AND I HATE EVERYONE IN THIS MANOR!" shouted Sonic.

"See, hormones." said Penny.

"This is going to be a difficult child to watch over till we find a way to turn him back to normal. So who do we know that can watch over him easily?" said Lynn.

The girls did some thinking.

Later; the three were carrying a dog cage that Sonic was trapped in to Chef's Daycare.

"Why you no good, you said we were going to get ice cream." said Sonic.

"We say a lot of things to get people to tag along." said Penny.

Lynn knocked on the door and it opened up, revealing Chef Hatchet.

He looked at the cage and saw that Sonic was inside and sighed.

"Let me guess, he somehow managed to age himself down to being four years old, is very difficult for you to watch over, and you're having me watch over him to get him off your backs for the time being until you can find a way to get him back to being sixteen years old." said Chef.

Gwen nodded.

"YOUR UGLY YOU WICKED WITCH!" shouted Sonic to Gwen.

"Seriously, get him off our backs, his four year old hormones are getting worse." said Gwen.

"Not the first time I've had to deal with one of these situations." said Chef.

He grabbed the cage and closed the door before entering the main daycare.

"Alright kids, gather around, we've got a new friend." said Chef.

Then a ton of four year old children appeared and sat down on the ground.

"This new friend will teach us about being different, we'll just call him speedster." said Chef.

The kids cheered.

"Now to let him meet everyone." said Chef.

He opened the cage and Sonic ran out of the cage before quickly entering the kitchen.

Chef shrieked in shock.

"I LEFT A CAKE IN THE FRIDGE!" yelled Chef.

In the kitchen; Sonic managed to move his feet around on the fridge door which had a lock on it before the lock broke and he opened the fridge to see a cake shaped like Disney castle.

The hedgehog chuckled.

"Come to papa." said Sonic.

He started chowing down on the cake as Chef came in and became shocked.

"Oh no, it's happening again." said Chef.

Sonic finished up the cake as his pupils became very big and he started laughing before passing out.

**Interview Gag**

"Well that's a first, usually whenever one of these kids eats to much sugar, they start to go crazy which is why I wait till the end of the day so that when they go bonkers, their parents will have to deal with them." said Chef.

**End Interview Gag**

Chef sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness he crashed from all that sugar quickly." said Chef.

He picked up Sonic and smiled.

"Alright, now lets get you back in the play room with the others." said Chef.

He walked out of the kitchen and set Sonic down on a chair before walking off.

Unknown to him, someone was watching this.

And that someone was the Joker.

"So that Hedgehog is a kid again huh?" asked Joker and smirked, "I better tell the others."

He then left.


	2. Escaping Chef

Back in Chef's daycare; Sonic groaned and woke up.

"Whoa, what hit me?" said Sonic.

He looked around and realized what happened.

"What the? Oh right, I was aged down by Booster Gold and turned into a four year old. Hopefully no one else will know about this." said Sonic.

But in Dominator's hideout; Joker had told his allies everything he saw, much to their shock.

"Sonic is a 4 year old?" asked Dominator.

"And he told his girlfriend he hates her?" asked Eggman.

Joker nodded.

"Yeah, but we all know his talk was because of his four year old hormones right?" said Joker.

The villains nodded.

"True." Said Dominator and smirked, "But this should be a perfect opportunity for us. Trick him into siding with us while he's young again for world domination."

"Yeah, now we're talking." said Megavolt.

Joker became confused.

"How so?" said Joker.

"Everyone is easily corruptible when very young." said Quackerjack.

Joker nodded.

"Let's mess with that poor child's mind and turn him to our side." said Joker.

The villains cheered.

Back in Chef's daycare; Sonic was outside the building on a swing set.

He grumbled.

"This blows, I need some excitement right now, maybe a trip to an amusement park." said Sonic.

He then smirked.

"Yeah that's what I need." said Sonic.

He ran out of the daycare, but was dragged back in by an angry Chef.

"You are in big trouble mister." He said.

"Hey look over there, is that Jada Pinkett Smith?" said Sonic.

Chef turned around happily but became mad again.

"Hey I don't-"Chef said before turning back to Sonic, only to see he was gone, "And he's gone."

At an amusement park; Sonic was walking around the entire park looking at a map.

"Wild Ride Kingdom, that just sounds like a cheap knockoff of Whoopee World which in turn is a knockoff to Six Flags." said Sonic.

He appeared at a stand of sorts and pulled out some money before tossing it onto the cart.

"Cinnamon Sugar pretzel please." said Sonic.

Then a pretzel with cinnamon sugar was given to him before he walked off.

He started eating the pretzel as he resumed looking at the map.

"Oooh, I should try the Stomach Pumper first." said Sonic.

He ran off over to the Stomach Pumper but was stopped by a female operator.

"Sorry, you're to small." said the operator.

She pointed to a measurement sign and Sonic walked over to it to see a bar that said that Sonic needed to be two feet taller.

The hedgehog spun around and cut the sign down to his size.

"I am now." said Sonic.

He then laughed and walked over to a coaster as the operator sighed.

"I don't get paid enough." said the operator.

Sonic sat down on the front seat and laughed some more as the ride went into motion up the coaster.

"This is going to be fun." said Sonic.

The coaster reached the top before going down quickly as tons of screams were heard.

But Sonic cheered happily.

"Faster, faster." said Sonic.

But he started turning green before puking.

On the bottom of the coaster; Joker, Quackerjack, and Megavolt were walking around the park.

"Now that blue fur trail lead to here." said Megavolt.

"But where is that hedgehog?" said Quackerjack.

"No idea." said Joker.

Then some puke fell on his head, making the clown prince of crime scream.

"I'VE BEEN PUKED ON!" yelled Joker.

The other villains looked at Joker's head and sniffed the vomit before gagging.

"Cinnamon sugar soft pretzel." Megavolt.

"I love those." said Dominator.

Everyone looks at her.

"What I got a sweet tooth." She said.

"It ain't that. When did you get here? If I recall, the author typed down Joker, Quackerjack, and Megavolt, not Joker, Quackerjack, Megavolt, and Dominator." said Joker.

"I was always here." She said. "I was just in the girls room."

This shocked the others.

"What just because I'm evil doesn't mean I can't enjoy a a place like this." She said

Joker groaned.

Then more vomit came down, only it was on Dominator's head.

She groaned.

**Interview Gag**

"I'm beginning to regret this now." said Dominator.

**End Interview Gag**

The Stomach Pumper stopped and Sonic exited the ride with a smile.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" yelled Sonic.

He then saw the villains and became confused.

"What the?" said Sonic.

The villains saw Sonic and became shocked.

"THERE HE IS, GET HIM!" yelled Joker.

The villains ran to Sonic who simply jumped over them before they fell into the coaster and were strapped down before it started up.

Sonic laughed.

"They're going to be puking." said Sonic.

He walked off.

"What to do next?" said Sonic, "Oh I know, eat some deep fried butter, funnel cake, and ride the Gravitron in hopes of puking on someone."

"THERE YOU ARE!" a Voice shouted.

Sonic turned and saw a pissed off Chef.

"You're coming back with me." said Chef.

But Sonic ran into the Gravitron and Chef followed just before the ride closed up and went into motion.

Chef screamed in shock as he was pinned to a pad.

Sonic was cheering.

"FASTER, FASTER!" yelled Sonic.

Chef glared at Sonic and started crawling towards him while pinned to the wall.

**Interview Gag**

Chef is mad.

"This hedgehog is starting to get on my nerves." said Chef.

**End Interview Gag**

Chef kept on crawling towards Sonic.

The hedgehog's stomach started to rumble.

"Oh boy, more of the soft pretzel is going to come out." said Sonic.

He then vomited, and the filth landed on Chef's face.

**Interview Gag**

First was Chef who is grossed out.

"Ok that was disgusting." He said.

Last is Sonic who laughed.

"Amazing, I'm awesome." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

The ride eventually stopped and Sonic ran out of it before Chef exited it shivering in fear.

"That was very odd." said Chef, "I saw Sonic's life flash before my eyes."

With Sonic; he was now eating lots of sticks of deep fried butter and funnel cake.

"Yummy." Said Sonic.

"AHA!" Chef shouted.

Sonic saw this.

"Try and catch me sucker." said Sonic.

He ran off as Chef followed, but started sweating.

"Who, not in good shape as I used to be." said Chef.

With Sonic; he appeared at another part of the park and laughed.

"I am enjoying myself." said Sonic.

He saw a sign labeled 'Wild Ride Kingdom's Water Park' and saw tons of water slides and became shocked.

"It's so amazing." said Sonic.

He then realized something.

"Oh wait I can't swim." said Sonic.

Later; he was in a life jacket.

"Much better." He said and laughed.

He then saw a huge line.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted.

He did some thinking and looked around.

"LOOK, IT'S THE RUSSO BROTHERS WITH PLANS TO MAKE ANOTHER AVENGERS FILM WITH LOTS MORE HATE ON IRON MAN!" yelled Sonic.

Then everyone in the line ran off.

Sonic chuckled.

"Suckers." He said and ran up.

Chef saw this and is pissed.

"Why that no good, he used the Russo Brothers's hatred for Iron Man to get into the water park section of this amusement park." said Chef.

Then the villains appeared.

"Maybe we can help." said Dominator.

Chef jumped up in shocked and looked at the villains.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"From your ass." Joker said before laughing loudly.

**Interview Gag**

Dominator smacked her head.

Next Quackerjack smacked his head.

Next Megavolt smacked his head

Lastly Chef smacked his head.

**End Interview Gag**

"Was it weird that we all smacked our heads in those Interview gags?" said Megavolt.

"A little." said Dominator.

"What do you want?" said Chef.

"To get the child off your back." said Quackerjack.

Chef did some thinking.

"Alright, he's enough trouble as it is." said Chef.

Joker smirked.

"Thank you." He said and used his Joker venom on Chef.

Chef groaned.

"What is that stuff?" said Chef.

But then he started laughing uncontrollably.

**Interview Gag**

"Joker Venom gotta love it." Said Joker.

**End Interview Gag**

Chef resumed laughing.

"Why do you always infect your victims with Joker venom?" said Megavolt.

Joker turned to Megavolt.

"Because Pikachu it's fun." He said.

Megavolt groaned.

"I hate being called that just as much as being called Sparky." said Megavolt.

Joker laughed.

"Too Bad Pichu." Said Joker.

"I can't catch a break." said Megavolt.


	3. Time in a Water Park

With Sonic; he was walking around the water park section of the amusement park he was in.

"Mmm, I'm going to enjoy this despite my fears." said Sonic.

He then smiled.

"This will be fun." He said.

He looked around and saw some type of water slide with inflatable tubes next to it and did some thinking.

Later; he was carrying a tube and walking up some stairs.

"Fun." said Sonic.

Unknown to him the villains saw him and smirked.

"There He is." Said Megavolt.

"I see that Raichu." Said Joker.

Megavolt groaned.

Chef was still laughing.

"You're all going to fail to get him." Chef said before he resumed laughing.

"I think you gave him a little to much Joker venom." said Quackerjack.

"Actually I only gave him a small dose." Said Joker. "He should have stopped laughing by now."

He opened up his jacket to see that a pouch labeled Gorilla dose was empty while a pouch labeled Human dose still had some venom inside of it, shocking him.

"Whoops." said Joker.

Everyone is mad at Joker.

"JOKER!" Everyone shouted.

Chef was still laughing.

"You screwed up dude." said Chef.

Joker groaned.

Sonic eventually reached the top of the water slide and looked at a red light before it turned green.

He chuckled and sat down on the tube before going down the slide.

"YEE HAW!" Shouted Sonic.

He continued going down the slide before reaching the pool and cheering.

"AWESOME, I SHOULD TRY A TRAP DOOR WATER SLIDE NEXT!" yelled Sonic.

Later; he was walking up some more stairs, but without a tube.

**Interview Gag**

"I am enjoy all this stuff despite not being able to swim, even if it's all because of my four year old hormones." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic then appeared at the top of the stairs and saw some trap door water slides.

He did some thinking.

"I'll go down the blue slide." said Sonic.

He walked over to a blue trap door water slide just as a teenage human went down into it.

Sonic smirked and laughed.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said Sonic.

He walked over to the slide before it opened up and climbed into it before crossing his arms and legs.

The slide closed up before the trap door opened, sending Sonic downwards as the villains appeared and saw everything.

"Oh man, now we got to wait to go down the slide to get him." said Dominator.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry, because on the way up here, I noticed that all these slides go down to one pool." said Quackerjack.

Dominator chuckled.

"Well what're we waiting for, let's get that hedgehog." said Dominator.

Megavolt started shivering.

"I ain't going down these slides, if I do, I'll short out because of the water." said Megavolt.

Joker looked at him.

"Yes you will Chinchou." Said Joker and groaned, "I Swear it took that Co Arthur this long?"

"Not happening." said Megavolt.

Everyone just stared at Megavolt.

"Yeah that's not your strong suit Pachirisu." Joker said before pushing Megavolt into a yellow tube.

Megavolt groaned.

The tubes opened up and the non electric villains and Chef went into separate tubes and crossed their arms and legs before they closed up.

The trap doors opened up before the villains went down them.

Tons of screams of pain were heard from the yellow tube.

The villains reached the pool at the same time, only to be revealed empty and they landed on the hard concrete.

The group groaned.

Chef was still laughing.

"Oh man, the hard floor broke my fall." said Chef.

"Shut up." said Joker.

Megavolt sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness." said Megavolt.

"What the hell happened to all the water?" said Dominator.

Out of the pool; Sonic was sitting on a bench next to a device labeled 'Water Sucker' before flipping a switch to reverse, putting all the water back in the pool, making another one of Megavolt's short out moments, causing all the villains and Chef to scream in pain before passing out.

"What else is there for me to do?" said Sonic.

He looked around and saw a water slide launch ramp and smiled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Sonic.

He ran over to the slide and ran up the steps before reaching the top.

"PARTY TIME!" yelled Sonic.

With the villains; they climbed out of the pool groaning.

"Next time we go to a swimming pool, we leave Sparky at home." said Joker.

"OH COME ON!" shouted The Electric villain.

Everyone turned to Joker.

"He did warn you not to make him take the slide down." said Quackerjack.

"Yeah but Emolga is stupid." He said and laughed.

Megavolt groaned.

"Not my day." said Megavolt.

They heard some screaming and saw Sonic going down the launch ramp water slide before hitting the ramp and flying down into a swimming pool.

"I will say this, that is one cool way to go down a slide." said Joker.

"Get him before he hits another slide." said Dominator.

The villains nodded and ran off.

Chef was still laughing.

"They're going to fail." said Chef, "You won't be able to get him."

With the villains they got 999 Chili's Dogs.

"That Blue Rat wont resist these." saod Megavolt.

"Agreed Zapdos." said Joker.

The villains placed the chili dogs on the ground then snuck away.

Sonic appeared and saw the chili dogs before sniffing them.

"Blech, chili dogs." said Sonic.

He ran off as the villains became confused.

"He turned down the chili dogs, why?" said Quackerjack.

Megavolt realized something.

"Oh yeah, his four year old hormones, and he didn't try his first once till he was 12." said Megavolt.

Joker is pissed.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted

"New plan." said Quackerjack.

Later; the three had a cardboard cutout of a very hot female Mobian hedgehog.

"Pure genius." said Quackerjack.

The three hid behind a bench and Sonic ran by, knocking the cutout flat on the ground.

The villains are shocked.

"SERIOUSLY!" They shouted.

"This will not be an easy task." said Megavolt.


	4. Reclaimed

Back with Sonic; he was now back at the main amusement park and sitting in a bumper car.

"Ooh yeah, this is what I'm talking about." said Sonic.

Everyone was confused.

"Is that safe for him?" asked A Random Man that looks like Thanos only yellow.

"Does it matter? We don't even get paid enough to care." another random man said.

The first man did some thinking.

"Good enough." said the man.

He snapped his fingers, causing his friend to turn to dust, shocking him.

"Whoops." said the man.

Sonic resumed crashing into other cars while laughing.

"ROAD RAGE!" yelled Sonic.

He then crashed through the wall and drove the car out.

This shocked everyone.

"Did he just drive a bumper car out of the bumper car ride?" said the Thanos looking guy.

He groaned.

"AW SHIT!" the man yelled before snapping his fingers again.

Then his friend reappeared.

"Hey I'm alive." said the second guy.

The Thanos look alike smiled.

"Carl." the first guy said before hugging his friend.

At another part of the park; Marco was watching over his baby sister with Jackie, Rock, and Sam.

"So let me get this straight you plan on your sister and Meteora on still hanging out and growing up together?" asked Sam.

Marco nodded.

"Yeah, it's weird, but I'm okay with it." said Marco.

"I'm surprised by you Diaz, especially considering this kid wasn't bothered by my eye." said Rock.

"We all see weird things." said Marco.

Then Sonic still in his bumper car drove by, shocking the four before he backed up and stopped, revealing he was in shades.

He turned to a confused Mariposa before lowering his shades a bit and raising his eyebrows a bit.

The baby chuckled before blushing.

Sonic then drove off.

"We all know that was Sonic turned into a four year old with some serious hormones right?" said Jackie.

"Yep." Said Marco.

"Yes." Said Sam

"Ditto." Said Rock

"Goo." Said Mariposa.

Then Joker's group appeared and saw the others.

"Excuse me, you didn't happen to see a four year old blue hedgehog driving a bumper car around right?" said Joker.

"Sure, he went to the Speed Demon 20 loop de loop coaster." said Rock.

The villains nodded.

"Thanks." Joker said before running off with Megavolt and Quackerjack.

Everyone stared at Rock.

"Not really, the hedgehog's actually at the Speed Demon 50 loop de loop coaster. I just sent the villains to the 20 loop de loop one because of my principals." said Rock.

Everyone became confused.

"Nothing bad'll happen." said Rock.

With Sonic; he was now riding another roller coaster.

"This'll be epic." said Sonic.

The coaster went into motion very quickly as he cheered happily.

**Interview Gag**

"I'm enjoy all this, the four year old hormones within me is making things more interesting." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Marco's group was watching everything on the coaster Sonic was on.

"Should we be worried about this?" said Jackie.

"No, I'd be more worried if a juvenile fugitive version of Sonic appeared from a huge ring like portal, but it's not like that'll happen." said Rock.

Everyone laughed at that.

But then a huge ring like portal appeared in the sky and another version of Sonic(Upcoming live action film version) appeared from the portal landing on his back before the ring shrunk and landed on the hedgehog's chest.

Everyone looked at the hedgehog as he groaned and stood up.

"Whoa, last time I try to break the sound barrier." said Live Action Sonic.

He then noticed the others and became confused.

"Uhh...meow?" said Live Action Sonic.

Marco's group screamed in shock as Live Action Sonic screamed as well.

Rock's armor then appeared before he held his right hand up as tranq dart gun appeared before firing a dart on the alternate Sonic's leg.

The hedgehog groaned.

"Oh come-"Live Action Sonic said before passing out.

Everyone became shocked.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" yelled Sam.

Rock became confused.

"WHAT!?" yelled Rock.

"YOU JUST SHOT AN ALTERNATE SONIC IN THE LEG!" yelled Sam.

"I'M FREAKING OUT OKAY, I DIDN'T THINK THAT WOULD HAPPEN!" yelled Rock.

"WE DON'T THINK ANYTHING CRAZY WOULD HAPPEN AND IT DOES!" yelled Marco.

"EXACTLY, AND WHY'RE WE YELLING!?" yelled Jackie.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Rock.

Live Action Sonic woke up groaning.

"What happened?" said Live Action Sonic.

Rock fired another tranq dart on Live Action Sonic, knocking him out.

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!?" yelled Jackie.

"I CAN'T, I'M TO WORKED UP!" yelled Rock.

"WE'RE ALL WORKED UP!" yelled Sam.

Live Action Sonic woke up again.

"Stop yelling, please." said Live Action Sonic.

Just then Marxo's Baby Sister started crying.

Rock simply shot another dart at Live Action Sonic, knocking him out once more.

"WHY!?" yelled Marco.

With Joker, Megavolt, and Quackerjack; the coaster they were on stopped and the three got off of it groaning.

"I feel nauseous." said Joker.

He ran over to a garbage can and started puking into it.

The others joined in as well.

Joker groaned.

"I swear that blue rat is driving me crazy." He said.

Megavolt turned to Joker.

"Why don't you just mess with the IRS." said Megavolt.

Joker glared at Megavolt.

"What're you nuts Electrike? That's how Al Capone was nailed." said Joker.

Megavolt groaned.

Then the ride Sonic was on stopped before he got off of it.

"AWESOME!" yelled Sonic.

The three villains looked at Sonic and simply shook their heads.

**Interview Gag**

"We're done here." said Quackerjack.

**End Interview Gag**

"Making that hedgehog join us is not worth having to deal with an overly energetic four year old." said Joker.

"For once I agree." said Megavolt.

With Dominator and Chef; the daycare owner was still laughing before stopping.

"Okay, I'm done." said Chef.

Then Joker's group appeared and Dominator saw them.

"Where's the child?" said Dominator.

"We've given up on him, he's not worth the trouble of raising him." said Megavolt.

"Zekrom is right." said Joker. "I haven't had this much trouble since that laughing Hyena Contest."

**Cutaway Gag**

A ton of hyena's were laughing non stop as one of them was wearing a red ribbon with 1st written on it.

Joker groaned in annoyance.

"This sucks." said Joker.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"You're just going to leave him be?" Dominator.

"You try going after him, he was driving a bumper car through out the park." said Quackerjack.

**Interview Gag**

Dominator is confused.

"He what?" She asked.

**End Interview Gag**

"You know what, he's this guys problem now." Dominator said before running off with her cohorts.

Chef groaned.

"Why do things always befall me?" said Chef.

Sonic then ran by Chef, only to be hit by a tranq dart and pass out.

Chef chuckled.

"That's more like it." said Chef.


	5. Turned Back to Normal

In Chef's daycare; Chef placed the passed out Sonic on a sleeping pad before putting a blanket over him.

"There, just sleep for the next couple of minutes, and everything'll be alright." said Chef.

He walked out of the room he was in.

In his office; Chef smiled.

"Oh yeah, now I can relax peacefully with no problems." said Chef.

But then smoke entered the room which he then smelled.

"Do I smell something burning?" said Chef.

He looked outside the office and shrieked in shock.

At Toon Manor; a knock was heard at the front door and Gwen went to the door before opening it up as Sonic was tossed into her arms by and angry Chef.

"He's your problem now." said Chef.

Gwen became confused.

"What made you change your mind?" said Gwen.

"What made me change my mind about watching over him? He's been causing me nothing but trouble the whole day, he ran all the way to an amusement park, then enjoyed himself at a water park despite his fears of water, and burned down my daycare with his feet, why keeping him around would be a fate worse then death at the age he's at." said Chef.

He stomped off as Gwen closed the door.

Sonic looked at Gwen.

"Oh great, I'm back with the pale bimbo." said Sonic.

Gwen groaned and set Sonic down on the living room couch where Penny and Lynn Jr were sitting at.

"Alright, I've had enough of this." said Gwen.

She walked off and returned with a rifle like blaster before aiming at Sonic, much to the shock of the girls.

"OH SWEET JESUS, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL A CHILD!?" yelled Lynn.

"No, just solving a serious problem, now move it." said Gwen.

The other girls stood up and walked out of the way.

"You've got a gun out and are about to shoot a four year old." said Penny.

"Yeah but I've got my reasons." said Gwen.

"I'm guessing they're because I'm just a reminder of how she can't even keep a boyfriend, similar to Courtney, but hey, I'm not all that judgmental. If I were to be so, then I'd give tons of negative reviews to films with positive reviews for minor reasons. Besides, I'm just going to be-"Sonic said before being hit by a green laser that came from Gwen's blaster that turned him back to his regular age.

Sonic shook his head.

"Alright, enough of me saying things because of some intense four year old hormones, I need me some chili dogs." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked and confused.

**Interview Gag**

First was Penny

"What the fuck?" She asked.

Last was Lynn Jr.

"What the hell?" She asked.

**End Interview Gag**

"Did you seriously wait till now to try and do a stunt like that?" said Lynn.

Gwen nodded.

Penny and Lynn Jr are pissed.

"SERIOUSLY!" they shouted.

Sonic walked back into the living room with plates of chili dogs before sitting on the couch and began eating them.

He then saw the girls and they are mad.

"Don't judge me, I'm trying to get over everything that just happened with me." said Sonic.

Just then Booster came by and is shocked.

"Whoa, you're back to normal? And I just found a way to restore your age." said Booster.

"Take a hike." said Sonic.

Booster is mad.

"But don't you want to know?" asked Booster.

"Nope." said Sonic.

Booster groaned and walked off.

"I actually wanted to know." Said Gwen.

"Same." Said Penny.

"Ditto." Said Lynn Jr.

"You should know about those coin vending shopping carts." said Sonic.

**Cutaway Gag**

Meek was at a grocery store and entered the building before grabbing a cart and tried to pull it out from several other carts, but couldn't as it was connected to another cart.

He became mad and shook it a bit.

"What the hell is wrong with this piece of shit?" said Meek.

He saw a sign that said 'Coin Vending Shopping Carts, 25 cents to use.' and groaned.

"Oh for the love of, suddenly I've lost all faith in humanity." said Meek.

He pulled out a quarter and stuck it in a coin slot attached to the cart before pulling it out.

"I swear evolution is going downhill for everyone on this planet." said Meek.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Wait, there are grocery stores that charge you for using their carts?" said Lynn.

"Basically, but they're mostly in different countries that have nothing to do with the United States." said Sonic, "Even Canada follows that example."

"Not the best shopping system we've got." said Gwen, "Even if it is to keep carts from being stolen."

Everyone nodded.


End file.
